


Romantic Love, but Keep It Rough.

by Kinks_ohmy



Series: R+E [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Eddie, Dom/sub, Excessive use of 'baby boy', Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, I love Dom!Eddie, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mentions of polylosers, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie has a Daddy Kink, Rough Sex, Slight Mike/Ben/Eddie/Richie at the end, Slight Poly!Losers, Sub Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak/Bottom Richie Tozier, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinks_ohmy/pseuds/Kinks_ohmy
Summary: Richie had been a brat all day. Flirting with the waitress when they ordered food from the cafe, feeling up Eddie underneath the table WITH their friends, and he didn't even clean up around his office as Eddie told him to. That's how they ended up here. Here is..well...Richie sobbing with every hard thrust to his prostate with Eddie grabbing and slapping his face."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Series: R+E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Romantic Love, but Keep It Rough.

**Author's Note:**

> Richie and Eddie do get rough, however, they have safewords and Eddie would never do anything that Richie doesn't vibe with.  
> This was inspired by some lovely times with my dom. Practice safe sex kiddos!!  
> Title from the song: GUY.exe by SUPERFRUIT

Richie had been a brat all day. Flirting with the waitress when they ordered food from the cafe, feeling up Eddie underneath the table WITH their friends, and he didn't even clean up around his office as Eddie told him to. That's how they ended up here. Here is..well...Richie sobbing with every hard thrust to his prostate with Eddie grabbing and slapping his face. As soon as they got home, Eddie yanked Richie's curls and told him to start undressing. 

"You better be naked in 15 seconds flat or you're not cumming at all tonight."

...  
Anyway, back to the present. 

Eddie gave Richie's ass a smack and Richie, like the good little pain slut he was, whimpered and dragged his blunt nails down Eddie's back. 

"E-Eddie! P-please-"

Eddie shut him up with a backhand to his face, jerking his head to the left. Eddie grabbed his jaw with an unforgiving grip to growl out:

"Try that again baby boy."  
"Daddy! P-please! It's too.. _oh fuck_...it's too much need to cum daddy, please just wanna cum!"  
"God, you're already fuck drunk. Just want to be slapped around huh, baby boy? I bet you could cum just with a couple of slaps and you'd thank me for it, wouldn't you? You dumb slut." 

Richie practically screamed at Eddie's words. He was going to cum, he knew it. But, Eddie knew his husband like the back of his hand. So instead of the bliss of an orgasm, there was nothing but a hand wrapped around the base of his leaking cock. 

"I didn't say you could cum yet. Trying to break the one rule I gave you Richie?"  
"N-no daddy I wasn't I swear-"

Another slap to Richie's face. 

"Don't you fucking lie to me."  
"I-Im sorry daddy! Your cock's s-so good! _Oh god_..want it every way please just..its too much! Too much daddy please!" 

Eddie's laugh sent a shiver down Richie's spine and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. If he doesn't cum soon, he might actually die.  
Hell of a way to go. 

"Daddy's dick too much for you baby boy? Maybe we can replace it with a dick you can handle. How about Ben's, huh? Or maybe Mike's? Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" 

Richie was sobbing and shaking and scratching Eddie's back to pieces. But damn if he didn't love every second of it. From the dirty talk to the sharp pains from Eddie's abuse. From the dick in his ass to his face. He wasn't lying when he said he'd take Eddie in every way, Richie would do anything for it. 

"Daddy fuck, please!! Can' hol' it anymore hafta cum please!! Let me cum d-daddy and we can show Ben and..oh fucking _shit_...and Mike how good I look fucked out Daddy please! Jus' wanna _cum_!!" 

Eddie groaned and just like Richie thought, that kind of dirty talk would get him to remove the grip around the base of Richie's dick. 

"Go ahead baby boy, show daddy how much you love cock. Cum for me you filthy mutt."

Richie screamed as his back arched with white ropes of cum spurted from his cock; Eddie emptying his load into Richie at the same time.  
He doesn't know how long he came for, but it felt like forever. All the waves of orgasmic pleasure seemed to never end and soon Richie's body couldn't handle anymore. 

Richie came too with Eddie behind him licking his way into his ass and hearing the faint, far away voices of Mike and Ben enjoying the show through Skype. 

God, he loved his Daddy. 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please be nice, and maybe leave some ideas/tips for possible fics? Thank you!


End file.
